Siempre debes tener un plan B por si el plan A falla
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Kagura no estaba loca. Es decir, lo estaba, claro que lo estaba. Pero sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para querer arriesgar su vida diciéndole cosas a su rival jurado, Okita Sougo, cuya respuesta probablemente le dañaría la autoconfianza y las ganas de ver la luz del día nuevamente.
**Universo:** _Anime/Manga._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _BL impl_ _ícito (GinHiji y algo con Kamui), pero muy poco._ _¿Malas palabras? Por favor, son Okita y Kagura. Eso es de cajón._

* * *

 **SIEMPRE DEBES TENER UN PLAN B POR SI EL PLAN A FALLA**

[Oneshot]

Kagura no estaba loca. Es decir, lo estaba, claro que lo estaba. Pero sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para querer arriesgar su vida (literalmente) diciéndole cosas a su rival jurado, Okita Sougo, cuya respuesta probablemente le dañaría la autoconfianza y las ganas de ver la luz del día nuevamente. Si las cosas no resultaban de la manera en que ella quería, poner un pie delante del otro y mostrarle la cara a cualquier conocido, no se diga a alguien del Shinsengumi, sería una verdadera tortura. Sin embargo, tan dramático como sonaba, ella tenía un plan de respaldo: largarse con su papi al espacio y sacarle la mierda a cuanto monstruo espacial se le pusiera en frente. Eso al menos solventaría el problema durante el lapso donde no extrañara sus andanzas con la Yorozuya.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, dado a que nadie va a la guerra sin fusil y, si lo hace, si comandante lo regresa por uno, Kagura investigó (a base de dar órdenes falsas a través del walkie talkie mientras Hijikata y Gintoki fingían que se odiaban en algún callejón o motel, donde primero pudieran) el horario de Okita Sougo, que en realidad no era tal, pues el muy bastardo le hacía honor al apodo de Roba-Impuestos y solía escaparse del trabajo para tomar siestas tanto como podía. Así que, por ello, Kagura sabía que lo más seguro era que el chico se encontrara durmiendo en casa de su herrero favorito, quien le había instalado un futón sólo para él porque era muy buen cliente.

En fin, Kagura llegó, pues, a la casa del herrero y le pidió encarecidamente que la dejara a solas con el miembro del Shinsengumi. El tipo no parecía muy convencido, pero Kagura lo coaccionó dejando grietas en un pilar de la herrería.

Kagura encontró a Okita durmiendo con su tonta máscara sobre los ojos. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue rayarle toda la cara con marcador permanente, así ni tomando cinco baños seguidos podría deshacerse del delito (lo sabía porque a Shinpachi le había costado doce duchas consecutivas y la piel irritada y enrojecida), luego creyó que sería mejor simplemente romperle todas las costillas de un patadón en venganza por las estúpidas mariposas que le hacía sentir, pero se lo pensó mejor y se resistió también a eso: no podía lastimarlo (por ahora). Primero debía declararse y, dependiendo su respuesta, sería el nivel de daño que le causaría.

Como de cualquier manera Kagura nunca fue una santa, despertó a su rival con un par de bofetadas, mucho más suaves de lo que se le antojaban y se sentó a su lado, viendo cómo despertaba entre confundido y enojado a más no poder.

—Hey, buenos días, Sádico.

Él chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Así que eres tú, China. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No tienes un perro que pasear o algo así?

—Tengo asuntos contigo… desgraciadamente.

—Pero yo no tengo asuntos contigo, así que largo.

Kagura ignoró el gesto de mano que hizo para que se marchara y lo miró fijamente, intentando volver esa una situación seria para que el imbécil de Okita no creyera que estaba jugando. Le había costado mucho reunir el valor para confesarse, ni hablar de la cantidad de veces que practicó sus líneas de manera que no quedara como una rogona, pero tampoco como una desinteresada. Y, si no fuera por la princesa Soyo que le dio medicina contra el mareo, seguro ahora estaría vomitándole encima.

—Deja de ser un Chihuahua con la batería baja y levántate.

—Nah, pienso dormir hasta que Hijikata se dé cuenta de que no estoy trabajando y se le suba la presión del coraje. Tal vez así se muera de una vez por todas.

—No creo que se dé cuenta. Tal vez hasta mañana, _si_.

—Maldición, olvidaba que por culpa del Jefe ha olvidado cuántas horas tiene el día.

—Y la noche.

—Bien por ti, China. Tienes casa sola.

Kagura frunció el ceño, la conversación no iba como debería. Okita seguía acostando, con los ojos cerrados, como si dormitara, aunque ya no tenía puesta la máscara. Pero al menos había capturado su atención, así que debía aprovecharse de ello antes de que se pusieran a hablar de la vida sexual de Gintoki y Hijikata, porque sabía por experiencias pasadas que eso podría llevarles horas y cierta cantidad de artilugios para tomarles fotografías comprometedoras que pudieran servir de chantaje, después de todo, se suponía que nadie sabía que salían. Se suponía.

—Podría invitarte.

Okita abrió los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—A casa. Podríamos… no sé. Ver películas y poner mierda sobre el futón de Gin- _chan_. O no. Su futón es cómodo, _si_.

—Qué asco, China. Eres una coprofílica. Soy un sádico, pero no me gusta la mierda.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué es eso de _cocolisa_?

—A veces me sorprende tu capacidad para deconstruir y construir nuevas palabras.

—Que te den, estúpido. Sólo responde si sí o no.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre tu invitación para tener sexo no seguro en tu casa?

Kagura se sonrojó violentamente por el comentario.

—¿Pero de dónde sacas esa mierda, imbécil?

—No debes saber mucho sobre este planeta ni sobre este siglo, China, pero cuando una persona invita a alguien del sexo opuesto (o cuando Hijibaka invita al Jefe) a ver películas en una casa sola, es obvio que no verán ni siquiera los trailers del inicio.

—¿Entonces qué diablos hacen? ¿Ven el reporte del clima de Ketsuno Ana?

—¿Qué es lo que hacen Hijibaka y el Jefe en mi ejemplo cuando están solos?

—Ellos… ah —el rostro de Kagura enrojeció un poco más al darse cuenta de lo que Okita trataba de decirle y se puso de pie violentamente—. ¡Yo no te invité para hacer esas cosas, so, estúúúpido! ¡Además, ni siquiera estamos saliendo para hacer esas cosas! ¡Mami me dijo que si hacía esas cosas al menos debía asegurarme de que el bastardo estuviera loco por mí por si ocurría algún accidente se hiciera cargo!

—Bueno, al parecer tu mami no escuchó mucho sobre la libre sexualidad. Además, soy muy bueno poniéndome los condones.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Okita se puso de pie también y se guardó el antifaz en la bolsa del pantalón. Acto seguido puso una mano en el hombro de Kagura que le provocó escalofríos a ésta.

—Entonces qué, China. ¿Quieres que vaya o que no vaya? Podrías ver mis habilidades de primera mano y sólo por ser tú no utilizaré cadenas la primera vez.

—¿Y quién está diciendo que quiero ser tu maldita M, eh?

—No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás con el tiempo a ser mi pequeña cerda M. Te prometo que te va a gustar.

—Si no paras de decir tus mierdas te vomitaré encima —amenazó—. Y pensar que venía a declararme. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me retracto! ¡No hay manera de que esté enamorada de un bastardo como tú! —escupió con desdén, exasperación y la cabeza caliente, pues frente a Okita Sougo muy pocas veces lograba mantener la calma y la compostura.

Todavía con el ceño muy fruncido, Kagura echó a andar lejos de la herrería hecha una furia, pero inesperadamente (y en realidad no fue tan inesperado), su rival la hizo recular jalándola del cuello del _cheongsam._

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que estabas enamorada de mí? Creo que debes explicarme eso.

Kagura se quedó paralizada un segundo, arrepintiéndose de su gran bocota pero se repuso en seguida, convencida de que todavía existía una manera de salvaguardar su dignidad que no fuera muriendo.

—Eso que escuchaste —espetó—. Pero no te preocupes, que acabo de darme cuenta que es una grandísima estupidez. No puede ser cierto. _No-oh_.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues pensaba aceptarte como algo más que una M si era verdad.

Kagura odió las mariposas ilusionadas que se desataron en su estómago al escucharlo. Era una trampa. Ella no iba a caer en eso, pero sí que estaría decepcionada después por culpa de los bichos.

—¿Como una súper M? No, gracias. No estoy interesada.

—No, más bien como una _novia oficial_. Te daré el poder sobre Yamazaki que tanto quieres para que vaya a espiar a tu hermano y confirmes de una vez por todas si sale o no con el amigo loco del Jefe o es con su niñera.

Con los ojos achicados, Kagura sospechó, no, más bien estuvo segura, que Okita ocultaba algo. Y creía saber qué era.

—¿Hablaste con Soyo?

—No puedo creer que la princesa te deje precisamente a ti hablarle de manera informal. Es un desperdicio —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué si hablé con ella?

—O sea que sí hablaste con ella.

Okita calló y el que calla otorga. Fue toda la respuesta que Kagura necesitó. Ya hablaría con Soyo después por ser tan bocazas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Cosas.

—¿Te pidió que me dijeras que sí por lástima?

—Estaba convenciéndome para que…

—Entonces no me digas que sí. O sea, di que no.

—China, no te pongas dramática y déjame terminar lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Sabes cuantas novelas y dramas se han alargado innecesariamente porque un personaje no deja hablar al otro o no escuchan completa una conversación que están espiando? Son demasiadas. La televisión se quedaría sin programas basura.

—Igual sólo vas a decir la misma mierda, pero dime.

—Dije: la princesa en realidad estaba convenciéndome para que yo fuera el primero que te dijera, pero como me negué filtró un poco de información para que yo le dijera que sí.

—¿Para qué dijeras qué? —lo miró Kagura, reacia. No estaba entendiendo y tenía ganas de darle una patada en la cara y luego salir corriendo, en ese orden de prioridad.

Okita suspiró, como cansado, y dejó su tono de broma y la miró directo a los ojos.

—¿A qué viniste aquí? Piénsalo.

—Deja de responder mis preguntas con más preguntas, _uhm_.

—Eres un caso perdido, China. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega? La princesa intentaba presionarme para que me declarara primero porque es "lo correcto" —utilizó comillas aéreas mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y por qué habrías de declararte primero? No tienes sentido, _si_.

—Diablos, China. Ahora sí comienzas a hacerme dudar de que tengas cerebro y de que yo lo tenga también por fijarme en ti. Me gustas, imbécil. Y me repugna que lo hagas, tanto como te repugna a ti que yo te guste a ti.

Luego de la valiente declaración de Okita (de la cual Kagura no estuvo segura de si era algo bueno o un muy grande insulto) se hizo un silencio incómodo. Y eso era porque, diablos, ninguno había llegado tan lejos jamás con nadie. A Okita no le gustaban las novias, él sólo tenía esclavas. Kagura a sus casi dieciséis años apenas estaba aprendiendo las diferencias entre el amor paternal, el amor de pareja y el amor de amigos, así que estaba fuera de discusión su experiencia.

—Cuando no estás siendo un completo imbécil no me repugna, en serio, _si_ —dijo ella, sincera, y mirando hacia otro lado. Como una tsundere.

—Cuando no vomitas sobre la gente no me das vergüenza.

—Ya sabes, también es divertido estar contigo.

—Tú no eres aburrida.

—También creo que muy en el fondo del agujero negro que hay en donde debería estar tu corazón tienes buenos sentimientos.

—Tú tampoco eres fea.

Enfadada, Kagura frunció el ceño.

—¡Se supone que me estás insultando nuevamente ¿o qué se supone que es esto?, _uhm_!

Entonces, Okita largó una carcajada que desconcertó a Kagura y también la molestó aun más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —Okita intentó parar de reír apenas consiguiéndolo—. Nada. Sólo… sólo vámonos de aquí. Voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para no pensar en obsequiarte insultos cada vez que te vea, eso es todo.

—Pues practica —instó Kagura, caminando hacia la salida con su rival y su ¿novio?, a su lado.

—Puedo hacerlo mientras estamos en la Yorozuya viendo esas "películas".

—No me gusta la manera en la que dijiste películas así que no, no te voy a llevar. Nunca veré películas contigo.

—Pero yo no quería ver las… está bien, está bien. Hablemos entonces hasta donde puedo llegar ahora mismo contigo.

—¡Apenas llevamos cinco minutos!

—¿Entonces podré llevarte a un hotel cuando cumplamos un día?

—¡Dijiste que ya no hablaríamos de esto! ¡Y soy menor de edad! ¡Y tú eres un poli! ¡Un poli de mierda, _uhm_!

—Las reglas se hicieron para romperse. ¿No lo has escuchado? Es que eres una aburrida, China. Eso es lo que pasa.

—Terminemos pues —dijo Kagura cruzándose de brazos.

Okita volvió a carcajearse y Kagura tuvo la certeza de que al chico le gustaba meterse con ella sólo para verla enojada. Mientras lo miraba con desprecio y sopesaba la opción de comenzar su relación rompiéndole o no algún músculo, sintió la mano de Sougo tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos entre los suyos.

—No, mejor vayamos por esas películas. Prometo que las veré si compramos también helado e intentamos matar juntos a Hijikata antes.

—Lo estás prometiendo, eh. No lo olvides —amenazó alzando en forma de puño la mano libre.

—No lo olvido, ahora, vayamos por esas películas.

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Hay harto OoC en los di** **álogos (no digan que no, yo me doy cuenta), pero el fic lo creé para practicar estas cosas, donde carezco mucho, así que creo que está bien por ahora, sólo debo intentar mejorar más.**

 **Av** **ísenme de cualquier dedazo o así que se me haya pasado.**

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
